sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Сибирь
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%B8%D1%80%D1%8C ---- thumb|right|300px| [[Сибирский федеральный округ Сибирь в географическом смысле Азиатская часть России]] Сибирь — обширный географический регион в северо-восточной части Евразии, ограниченный с запада Уральскими горами, с востока водораздельными хребтами у Тихого океана, с севера Северным Ледовитым океаном, с юга границей сопредельных государств России (Казахстана, Монголии, Китая). В современном употреблении под термином Сибирь, как правило, понимается находящаяся в этих географических рубежах территория Российской Федерации, хотя, как историческое понятие, в своих широких границах Сибирь включает в себя и северо-восток Казахстана, и весь Российский Дальний Восток. Сибирь подразделяется на Западную и Восточную, иногда выделяют Южную Сибирь (в горной части), Северо-Восточную Сибирь и Среднюю Сибирь. Вошла в состав России в XVI—XVII веках. Площадь — 12,6 млн км² (около 73,6 % территории России). Население в границах Сибирского федерального округа — чел. ( ). Этимология thumb|Произношение слова Сибирь Существует несколько версий происхождения слова «Сибирь», и до сих пор не установлено, какая из них является истинной. Версии, связанные с происхождением от какого-либо языка алтайской группы: # «Сибэр/чибэр» — тюркское (башкиры/татары) слово, означающее «красивое». Например, озеро Чебаркуль в переводе с татарского означает «красивое озеро». У древних тюрок, к примеру, было распространено имя Шибир, как то знаменитый тюркский каган 7 века нашей эры — Шибир-хан Тюрк-шад, уничтоживший китайскую династию Суй. Также в тюркских языках (в частности, в татарском языке) имеется слово «Себер(ү)», означающее «мести», «метель (поземка)», таким образом название «Сибирь» дословно может означать «Метель». # «Шибир» — монгольское слово, означающее болотистую местность, поросшую березами, лесную чащу. Предполагается, что так во времена Чингисхана монголы называли пограничную с лесостепью часть тайгиСибирк — сайт о Сибири. Версии, связанные с какой-либо этнической группой (считается, что они вообще не затрагивают этимологию, но помещаются тут как вероятные версии): # По версии З. Я. Бояршиновой, этот термин происходит от названия этнической группы «сипыр», языковая принадлежность которой носит спорный характер. Позднее он стал применяться к тюркоязычной группе, жившей по р. Иртыш в районе современного Тобольска. # По версии В. Софронова, от тюркоязычной этнической группы, сейчас известной как сибирские татары, самоназвание которых (сабыр), по мнению автора версии, фактически означает терпение. А вот и другое мнение, «местные» (ы/ир — мужчины, народ, люди; сибэ/у — россыпь, бросить на землю; досл.: «рассеянные живущие тут люди»).В.Софронов Тобольский хронограф, ч.1, Новосибирск, 1993 Распространение термина «Сибирь» на огромные территории непосредственно связано с названием столицы Сибирского ханства татар, аннексированного Московским царством во времена Ивана Грозного. Вот отрывок из русской Есиповской летописи: «…пришед в Сибирскую землю…татарове же сего убояшася русских вой много пришествия, избегоша от града своего, иде же прежде сего быть в Сибири татарский их городок стольный усть Тобола и Иртыша иже именуемый Сибирь, оставиша его пуста. Рустии же вои придоша и седоша в нём и утвердивше град крепко, иде же бо ныне именуемый Богоспасаемый град Тоболеск.» Начиная с XIII века Сибирью начинают называть не только народность, но и местность, где она проживала. В таком значении топоним впервые упоминается у иранских авторов XIII века, обозначение «Sebur» в первый раз встречается на карте в Каталонском атласе в 1375. В русских летописях XV века Сибирской землёй назывался район в низовьях р. Тобол и по среднему Иртышу. Но геополитическое применение слова «Сибирь» связано обозначением всех территорий, лежащих к востоку от Волги. В послании к королеве Елизавете (1570 г.) Иван Грозный так и называл себя: «Государь Псковский и великий князь Смоленский, Тверский, земли Черниговский, Рязанский, Полоцкий, рос… (часть слова не сохранилась) и всея Сибирские земли». Границы Николай Михайлович Ядринцев, публицист и этнограф, автор фундаментального труда «Сибирь как колония в географическом, этнографическом и историческом отношении», определяет границы Сибири следующим образом : Сибирь занимает весь север Азии и тянется на север до Северного Ледовитого океана, на востоке она достигает до Тихого океана, на юге границы её составляет Китайская империя, на юго-востоке она граничит со среднеазиатскими владениями Российской империи, а на северо-западе и на западе Сибирь отделена от Европейской России Уральским хребтом. В географическом плане Сибирь часто рассматривается без Дальнего Востока, то есть только Западная и Восточная Сибирь, с границей от Уральских гор до водораздела рек, текущих в Северный Ледовитый и Тихий океаны. С исторической точки зрения Дальний Восток включается в состав Сибири; эту же точку зрения в географическом плане часто разделяют ряд референтных изданий ; «Географический очерк страны». Цитата: «Под именем С. в обширном смысле этого слова понимаются все азиатские владения России, за исключением Закавказья, Закаспийской обл. и Туркестана».. Сибирь подразделяется на Западную(Тюменская (С Ханты-Мансийским и Ямало-Ненецким автономными округами), Курганская, Новосибирская, Омская, Томская и Кемеровская области, Алтайский край, Республика Алтай) и Восточную (Красноярский и Забайкальский края, Иркутская и Амурская области, Республики Хакасия, Тыва, Бурятия и Якутия). Также иногда выделяют Южную Сибирь (в горной части), Северо-Восточную Сибирь, Среднюю Сибирь. География 240px|thumb|Северо-Восточная Сибирь с высоты (Магаданская область) Имея площадь в 12 577 400 км² (исключая Дальний Восток — около 10 000 000 км²), Сибирь составляет около 73,56 % территории России, её площадь даже без Дальнего Востока больше территории второго по площади после России государства мира — Канады. Основные природные области — Западная Сибирь, Восточная Сибирь, Средняя Сибирь, Прибайкалье, Забайкалье, Северо-Восточная Сибирь и горы Южной Сибири (Алтай, Саяны). Крупнейшие реки Сибири — Енисей, Обь, Ангара, Иртыш, Лена, Амур. Крупнейшие озёра — Байкал, Таймыр и Убсу-Нур. Города-миллионники: Новосибирск, Омск, Красноярск. Крупнейшие города: Барнаул, Иркутск, Новокузнецк, Томск, Кемерово, Улан-Удэ. Высочайшая точка внутриконтинентальной Сибири — гора Белу́ха (4509 м), расположенная в Кату́нском хребте (Горный Алтай), а включая Дальний Восток — вулкан Ключевска́я Сопка (4750 м), расположенный на полуострове Камчатка. ; Географические исследования Первая карта Сибири была составлена в 1671 году. Первая (1725—1730) и Вторая Камчатские (1733—1741) экспедиции — см. Витус Беринг. О российских землепроходцах и мореплавателях, исследовавших Сибирь и сопредельные территории и моря, см. также: * Витус Беринг * Семён Дежнёв * Игнатий Милованов * Николай Спафарий * Алексей Чириков * Ричард Маак * Павел Небольсин * Ян Черский * Владимир Арсеньев * Фома Августинович Исследованиями сибирского региона занимались также и иностранные путешественники: * Иоганн Эбергард Фишер * Жан Шапп д’Отрош * Гмелин, Иоганн Георг Население 300px|right|thumb|Динамика численности населения крупнейших городов Сибири на 2008 г. Тонкие линии — нас. 150—350 тыс.; средние линии — нас. 500—600 тыс.; толстые линии — нас. 950—1400 тыс.[http://www.mojgorod.ru/cities/list.html Народная энциклопедия городов и регионов России «Мой Город»] По данным Всероссийской переписи населения 2002 года, на территории трёх восточных федеральных округов — Уральского, Сибирского, и Дальневосточного в общей сложности проживает ~ 39,13 млн человек, что составляет 26,96 % от общего населения РФ. Без учёта Урала, на территории Сибири и Дальнего Востока проживает 26,144 млн (без частей Свердловской области и части Челябинской области, которые частично находятся на территории Сибири), что составляет 18,3 % от общего населения РФ. Таким образом, средняя плотность населения Сибири и Дальнего Востока 2 человека на 1 км². В докладе Института демографии ГУ-ВШЭ «Миграция в развитии России», подготовленном в рамках доработки «Стратегии-2020», говорится, что население Сибири и Дальнего Востока за последние 20 лет (с 1990 по 2010 годы) сократилось на 2 миллиона человекНаселение Сибири и Дальнего Востока сократилось за 20 лет на 2 млн человек — исследование. В большей степени это связано с внутренней миграцией в западную и центральную часть Российской Федерации. В ближайшее время не следует ожидать каких-либо существенных изменений миграции населения с сибирской части России на запад, и, вероятно, миграционная активность населения снизится к 2025 году на 9 % только из-за сокращения доли молодёжи, которая является самым мобильным трудовым ресурсом, считают исследователи Института демографии ГУ-ВШЭ. 29 сибирских городов имеют население более 100 тыс. человекДанные Росстата на 1.1.2008. ;Населённые пункты с численностью населения более 200 тысяч человек ; Коренные народы Сибири 300px|right|thumb|Народы Сибири в XVI веке Сибирь — малонаселённая территория, но при этом здесь исторически проживали представители многих языковых групп. Согласно Всероссийской переписи населения (2010), численность коренных народов Сибири на всей территории РФ оценивалась следующим образом: Флора и фауна Сибирь располагает огромным разнообразием зональных и интразональных ландшафтов, что не могло не отразиться на численности и видовом разнообразии животного мира этих мест. Каждый из ландшафтов Сибири имеет свой, в той или иной степени особый мир животных и растений. Красная книга России содержит следующие виды птицКрасная книга России: * Черный журавль * Белоголовый сип * Дрофа, восточно-сибирский подвид * Могильник * Сапсан * Стрепет * Тонкоклювый кроншнеп Млекопитающих: * Дальневосточный леопард * Даурский ёж (ушастый ёж) * Остроухая ночница * Речной бобр, западносибирский подвид * Амурский тигр * Переднеазиатский леопард * Ирбис РастенийРедкие растения Сибири и Дальнего Востока: * Ветреница байкальская * Мегадения маленькая * Башмачок крупноцветковый История ; Древний период VIII век до нашей эры — V век н. э. На территории Сибири известны государства тюркских, монгольских, чжурдженских и монгольских народов, такие как империя Хунну, империя Таншихая. ; Средневековый период V век нашей эры — XV век н. э. На территории Сибири зарождаются крупнейшие империи в истории человечества — Великий Тюркский Каганат (5 — 8 века) и империя Чингизхана (13-14 века). Сибирь полностью входила в состав этих государств в период наивысшего их развития — 576 год для Тюркского Каганата, когда тюрки покорили Китай на Востоке и разбили Византийскую армию в Крыму на Западе, а на юге уничтожив Белых Гуннов (Эфталитов) покорили Сасанидский Иран. В 13 веке Чингизхан объединив монгольские и тюркские народы повторил успех Каганата тюрок образца 576 года. В 607 году, в Восточно-Тюркском Каганате к власти приходит Сибирь-хан (Шибир хан тюрк шад), который победоносно вводит армию тюрок в Китай. thumb|right|240px|[[Суриков, Василий Иванович|В. Суриков. «Покорение Сибири Ермаком». Холст, масло. 1895]] ; XV—XVII век В 1483 г. по повелению Ивана III совершён большой поход московской «судовой рати» в Западную Сибирь. Разбив вогулов (манси) у Пелыма, войско идет по Тавде, затем по Туре и по Иртышу до впадения его в реку Обь. В результате этого похода устанавливается вассальная зависимость вогульских князей от Московского княжества и Иван III получает титул великого князя Югорского, князя Кондинского и Обдорского.Каргалов В. В. Московские воеводы XVI—XVII вв. При распаде Золотой Орды ок. 1495 года образуется Сибирское ханство, в котором идёт постоянная борьба за власть между тайбугинами (потомками местного князя Тайбуги) и шейбанидами (потомками чингизида Шейбани-хана). В 1555 году Сибирское ханство входит в состав Русского царства — правители тайбугина рода хан Едигер и его брат Бекбулат обратились к Ивану Грозному с просьбой о подданстве, на что получили согласие и стали выплачивать дань пушниной (помимо сбора дани, «официальные власти», до некоторого времени на территории Сибирского ханства вообще себя не проявляли). В 1563 году сын узбекского правителя — шейбанид Кучум — совершил государственный переворот и захватил власть. Сначала он поддерживал вассальные отношения с Российским государством, но в 1572 году, после похода войск правителя Крымского ханства на Москву, он разорвал эти отношения и начал военные действия против Русского царства. В 1581 году начался поход отряда казаков численностью около 800 человек под предводительством Ермака. 26 октября 1582 года отрядом Ермака была захвачена столица Сибирского ханства — город Искер. В 1583 году к отряду присоединились воеводы князь Болховский и Глухов с 300—400 ратниками. В 1585 году, после нападения местных жителей на лагерь казаков, Ермак погиб, утонув в реке, и в Сибирь были направлены воеводы Василий Сукин и Иван Мясной с небольшим войском. Они, достигнув Чинги-Туры, основали в 1586 году город — Тюмень. В 1585 году воевода Мансуров заложил городок на Иртыше, на территории Белой Орды. В 1591 году князь Кольцов-Мосальский окончательно разбил войска хана Кучума. Именно в период Русского царства началось освоение Сибири, были построены города-крепости: Тюмень (1586), Тобольск (1587), Берёзов и Сургут (1593), Тара (1594), Мангазея (1601), Томск (1604), Новокузнецк (1618), Красноярск (1628). ; Освоение По мнению ряда исследователей, в период начального освоения в (XVI—XVII веках) Сибирь была как и Южные степи крайне слабо заселена жителями собственно Российского государства — первопроходцы приходили на подходящие для поселения земли и закрепляли за собой территорию. Принявшим русское подданство племенам обещалась защита от воинственных соседей и послабление в ясаке. Местное аборигенное население, хотя и было немногочисленным, в течение долгого времени численно превосходило русских (под русскими здесь понимаются первопроходцы, по большей части казаки), однако не обладало ни вооружением, ни опытными войсками и военачальниками. 240px|thumb|Село в Сибири Основой освоения и закрепления занимаемых территорий было создание системы острогов — укреплённых населённых пунктов, служивших базами для дальнейшей экспансии. При этом, в силу отсутствия сообщения (например, от Оби до Москвы добираться нужно было несколько месяцев, причём сообщение было возможно не круглый год) между Россией и Сибирью освоение велось вдоль рек — Тобола, Иртыша, Оби, Енисея. По той же причине отсутствия постоянной связи с Россией, местные воеводы имели очень большую власть и часто позволяли себе самоуправство, в результате чего гарнизоны острогов поднимали бунты, несколько воевод было низложено, однако впоследствии бунтовщики жестоко наказывались. Основной целью русских была пушнина (соболь), покорённые племена должны были выплачивать пушниной ясак. Воеводам предписывалось обходиться с ясачными ласково, а не неволею и не жесточью.Шерстова Л. И. Русские и аборигены Южной Сибири: евразийская основа этнокультурных контактов // Сибирский плавильный котёл: социально-демографические процессы в Северной Азии XVI — начала XX века. Новосибирск: Сибирский Хронограф, 2004 Ясак считался службой царю, и сдавший его получал государево жалованье — топоры, пилы, иглы, ткани. Воеводы были обязаны защищать ясачных людей от произвола казаков и промышленников. На деле, многие воеводы собирали ясак не только в государеву казну но на себя. В основном из-за их жадности коренные жители восставали и совершали набеги на остроги, монастыри и другие русские поселения. Следующая за первопроходцами волна освоения — переселение в Сибирь крестьян велось в основном по инициативе государства, так как гарнизоны острогов нуждались в продовольствии, а путей сообщения для его подвоза не было. Крестьяне селились рядом с острогами, в целях защиты от набегов как местных жителей так и различного рода разбойного люда. Так появились первые крупные поселения, ставшие затем сибирскими городами. При освоении учитывали интересы коренных жителей. Крестьянам надлежало «селиться только на порозжих местах, а ясачных угодий не имать, тех, кто у ясачных людей угодья пустошает, сбивати долой и бить кнутом нещадно.»Клеандрова В. М., Колобов Б. В., Кутьина Г. А. и др. Законодательство Петра I. М.: Юрид. Лит., 1997, с. 423. В XVI веке Сибирь управлялась Посольским приказом, в 1596—99 году сибирскими делами ведала четь дьяка Варфоломея Иванова,Гаврила Успенский. «Опыт повествования о древностях русских». Харьков, 1818 стр. 309 а с 1599 года — Приказ Казанского Дворца. В 1615 году в его составе был создан специальный Сибирский приказ, который в 1637 году выделился в самостоятельную административную единицу. Он ведал сибирскими делами до 1763 года.Образование, структура и штаты Сибирского приказа XVII века. Позднее Сибирь управлялась назначаемыми генерал-губернаторами, некоторые из которых даже не жили в Сибири, а передавали управление землями своим уполномоченным.Г. Н. Потанин. Завоевание и освоение Сибири В начале XIX века Н. А. Бестужев считал, что Сибирь является не колонией, а «колониальной страной, которую осваивали народы России». Декабрист Гавриил Батеньков считал современную ему Сибирь типичной колонией, указывая на слабую заселённость и преимущественную эксплуатацию природно-сырьевых ресурсов.М. В. Шиловский. Роль государства в развитии производительных сил Сибири во второй половине XIX — начале XX века: к постановке проблемы По инициативе Михаила Сперанского было принято Сибирское Уложение, призванное изменить систему управления Сибирью. 240px|thumb|[[Томск|Сибирские Афины — самый старый город СФО]] В середине XIX века колонией Сибирь считали сибирские областники, в частности Николай Ядринцев написал подробную монографию «Сибирь как колония». После отмены крепостного права в Сибирь стали переезжать безземельные крестьяне, так как здесь были свободные земли. Население Сибири также росло в период так называемой «золотой лихорадки». Большую роль в увеличении населения составляли ссыльные и каторжные — так, в течение XIX века в Сибирь было сослано около 1 млн человек.Искитимский лагерь. Вместо предисловия Несмотря на увеличение населения, Сибирь в конце XIX века всё ещё оставалась недостаточно интегрированной в остальную Россию, и этот факт осознавался современниками. Так, в 1885 году Григорий Потанин писал: «Действительно, приведение Сибири в одно целое с Европейскою Россиею установлением единства в системе управления обеими этими русскими территориями — это первое, что необходимо для того, чтобы сделать Сибирь не только окончательно русскою страною, но и органическою частью государственного нашего организма». ; XX век ; XXI век По состоянию на 2010 год три города Сибири — Томск, Енисейск и Иркутск — имеют официальный статус «историческое поселение» . Имевший ранее статус исторического поселения Красноярск утратил таковой в 2010 годуПриказ Министерства культуры Российской Федерации, Министерства регионального развития Российской Федерации от 29 июля 2010 г. N 418/339 г. Москва "Об утверждении перечня …. Ресурсы и промышленность Сибирь богата ресурсами, и на её территории сосредоточено: 85 % общероссийских запасов свинца и платины, 80 % угля и молибдена, 71 % никеля, 69 % меди, 44 % серебра и 40 % золотаСибирь. Инфо — «Географическое положение, население Сибири». Экономика Современная Россия имеет огромную территорию — более 17 млн км² (1-е место в мире по территории), при этом население России составляет 142 млн чел. (9-е место в мире по населению). Средняя плотность населения в России относительно низкая — 8,3 чел./км² (181-е место в мире по плотности населения). По мнению геологов, недра Сибири и Дальнего востока содержат огромные природные ресурсы, которые ещё далеко не полностью разведаныРеферат на сайте Allbest.Ru: «Западносибирская низменность, Восточная Сибирь и Дальний Восток».Доклад на сайте Bestreferat.ru: «Природные ресурсы России». . Например, в статье на официальном сайте ОАО «Газпром» сказано: «Восточная Сибирь и Дальний Восток составляют порядка 60 % территории Российской Федерации. Начальные суммарные ресурсы газа суши Востока России составляют 52,4 трлн куб. м, шельфа — 14,9 трлн куб. м. Вместе с тем, геологическая изученность газового потенциала региона является крайне низкой и составляет 7,3 % для суши и 6 % для шельфа…»Статья на официальном сайте ОАО «Газпром»: «Восточная газовая программа: Потенциал Дальнего Востока и Восточной Сибири» .. Экология В Сибири расположено большинство самых экологически загрязнённых городов России, включая самый опасный — Норильск. Шесть городов региона — Новокузнецк, Ангарск, Омск, Красноярск, Братск и Новосибирск — производят выбросов в атмосферу больше, чем 12-миллионная Москва. Основная причина экологического неблагополучия — размещение в сибирских городах с 1950—1960-х гг. гигантских «грязных» производств — металлургии, теплоэнергетики, целлюлозной промышленности. Уже в 1970-е гг. города региона выбрасывали в среднем 3,7 тонны промышленных отходов ежесуточно при 0,7 тонн выбросов в центральных городах России. Однако на значительной части Сибири вдали от промышленных центров ещё сохраняется благоприятная экологическая обстановка, связанная прежде всего с тем, что природа значительной части этого региона остаётся практически нетронутой. thumb|225пкс|Вид на промзону [[Новокузнецка]] thumb|225пкс|Вид на промзону [[Кемерово]] См. также * Азиатская часть России * Восточная Сибирь * Дальний Восток * Западная Сибирь * Территориальная экспансия России * Языки народов Сибири Примечания Литература * Хади Атласи. История Сибири * Габдельбар Файзрахманов. Взаимоотношения Сибирского и Казанского ханств * Сибирская советская энциклопедия, тт. 1-4. Новосибирск, 1929—1932. * Словцов П. А. История Сибири. От Ермака до Екатерины II. М., 2006. 512 с — ISBN 5-9533-1139-7 * И. Супоницкая. Колонизация земель: Сибирь и американский Запад (вторая половина XIX в.) // Одиссей: Человек в истории. — М.: Наука, 1989, с. 219—240 * Р. Маак. Путешествие на Амур, совершенное по распоряжению Сибирского отдела Императорского Русского географического общества в 1855 году. — СПб., 1859. — 578 с., 1 л. ил. * Фишер И. Е. Сибирская история с самого открытия Сибири до завоевания сей земли российским оружием, сочиненная на немецком языке и в собрании Академическом читанная членом Санкт-Петербургской Академии наук и Профессором древностей и истории, так же членом исторического Геттинского собрания Иоганном Ебергардом Фишером. — Санкт-Петербург: при Императорской Академии наук, 1774. — 2, 631 с.; 2 л. карт. * [http://zaimka.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/zaimka-ru_shishkin-government.pdf Шишкин В. И. Государственное управление Сибирью в конце XIX — первой трети XX в. // Власть и общество в Сибири в XX веке. Сб. науч. статей / Науч. ред. В. И. Шишкин. Новосибирск, 2010. С. 3-36.] * [http://zaimka.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/zaimka-ru_shishkin-reform.pdf Шишкин В. И. На путях реформ // Сибирь в лицах. Новосибирск: ИНФОЛИО-пресс, «МАСС-МЕДИА-ЦЕНТР», 2001. С. 86-107.] * Dyaryusz więzienia moskiewskiego miast i miejsc spisany przez Adama Kamieńskiego. // Warta. Książka zbiorowa ofiarowana księdzu Franciszkowi Bаżyńskiemu proboszczowi przy kościele św. Wojciecha w Poznaniu na Jubileusz 50-letniego kapłaństwa w dniu 23. kwietnia 1874. оd jego przyjaciól i wielbicieli. (S popiersiem Jubilara.). W Poznaniu. 1874. S. 378—388. (пол.) * Alan Wood (ed.), The History of Siberia: From Russian Conquest to Revolution. London, Routledge, 1991. * Steven G. Marks, Road to Power: The Trans-Siberian Railroad and the Colonization of Asian Russia, 1850—1917. London, I.B. Tauris, 1991. * James Forsyth, A History of the Peoples of Siberia: Russia’s North Asian Colony, 1581—1990. Cambridge, Cambridge University Press, 1994. * Nicholas B. Breyfogle, Abby Schrader and Willard Sunderland (eds), Peopling the Russian Periphery: Borderland Colonization in Eurasian history. London, Routledge, 2007. * Igor V. Naumov, The History of Siberia. Edited by David Collins. London, Routledge, 2009 (Routledge Studies in the History of Russia and Eastern Europe). * Информационный портал о Сибири — Сибирь-Инфо.рф: описание регионов СФО, достопримечательности, сибирские новости Ссылки * * Сибирский Федеральный округ в деталях — сибирь-инфо.рф * Категория:История Дальнего Востока Категория:География России